Zaubern mit Links
by Clio
Summary: Albus Dumbledore ahnt nichts, Severus Snape kann es nicht vergessen und Sirius Black würde sich im Grabe umdrehen, wenn er es wüsste. Aber Harry Potter sollte es eigentlich niemals erfahren. PostOotP. Kein Slash. Ein Familiendrama. Abgeschlossen.
1. Der Vorfall mit der Wippe

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Harry Potter and his world belong to JK Rowling. I merely fool around with this world while waiting for book 6._

Albus Dumbledore ahnt nichts, Severus Snape kann es nicht vergessen und Sirius Black würde sich im Grabe umdrehen, wenn er es wüsste. Aber Harry Potter sollte es nie, nie, nie erfahren.

###########

****

****

**Zaubern mit Links**   
von Clio

_… im Sommer nach Harrys fünften Schuljahr …_

**(1) Der Vorfall mit der Wippe**

Harry hätte es besser wissen müssen.

Niemals hätte er Dudley folgen sollen, als dieser ihn nach dem Tee gebeten hatte, mit ihm zusammen ein paar Schritte zu gehen. Er hätte wissen müssen, dass Dudley niemals mit ihm alleine über das Erlebnis letzten Sommer „mit diesen Demen-dingsbums" reden wollte.   
Und trotzdem hatte er ihm geglaubt. Hatte glaubenwollen, dass das Dementoren-Erlebnis Dudley verändert hatte. Schließlich hatte Harry mitbekommen, dass Dudley nicht mehr ganz der Alte war, wie Tante Petunia manchmal bemerkte, wenn sie meinte, dass weder Dudley noch Harry zuhörte.   
Dudley hatte die Bezirksschulmeisterschaft im Schwergewichtsboxen verloren. Er bekam Angstattacken wenn er im Ring stand. Und obwohl er auch dies nicht mitbekommen sollte, wusste Harry doch, dass Onkel Vernon Dudley zweimal in der Woche nicht zum Boxtraining sondern zu einem Psychologen fuhr, wo er Therapiesitzungen hatte. Für einen kurzen Moment jedenfalls hatte Harry Mitleid mit Dudley gehabt und war mit ihm hinausgegangen, um sich mit ihm ohne seine stets jeden Schritt belauernden Eltern zu unterhalten.

Aber jetzt war er hier auf dem Spielplatz an der Ecke Goldregen Weg/Ahornstraße, Piers Polkiss und Malcom Dobbins hielten ihn an seinen nach hinten verdrehten Armen fest, und Harry war klar, dass für Dudley ‚über die Dementoren reden' nur eins bedeutete: Harry würde für den vermeintlichen Angriff auf Dudley bezahlen. Zehnfach. Schließlich hatte Dudley das ganze Jahr Zeit gehabt, sich seinen Rachefantasien hinzugeben. Heute war der Tag, an dem er sie in die Tat umsetzte. Harry zweifelte nicht daran, dass, was immer gleich auf dem verwilderten Spielplatz passieren würde, Dudley mehr Selbstvertrauen zurückgeben konnte, als alle seiner Therapiesitzungen zusammen. 

„Na, Harry willst Du uns kein Kunststückchen vorzaubern?" Dudley grinste hämisch. Seit dem letzten Sommer wusste er nur zu genau, dass Harry unter keinen Umständen in den Ferien zaubern durfte.

Piers und Malcolm kicherten albern. Sie hatte zwar keine Ahnung, wovon Dudley sprach, aber er war, auch wenn er nicht Bezirksboxmeister war, noch immer der stärkste und gemeinste Schläger im südlichen Little Whinging, und damit ihr unbestrittener Anführer. Und über die Witze des Anführers lachte man. Es war eine goldene Regel, wenn man nicht wie der kleine Mark Evans enden wollte, den sie vorletzte Woche krankenhausreif geprügelt hatten, nachdem er zu Dudley gesagt hatte, er sei 'Rocky' für Arme und Unterbelichtete.

Harry schloss die Augen. Vielleicht würden sie ihn in Ruhe lassen, wenn er sich nur ganz still verhielt. Bei Onkel Vernon wirkte diese Strategie jedenfalls. Ihn verwirrte die ungewohnte Passivität und Teilnahmslosigkeit, die sein Neffe seit Sirius Tod an den Tag legte, und er hatte deutlich weniger Freude daran, Harry herumzuschubsen.

Dudley dagegen schien keine Probleme mit dem mangelnden Widerstand seines Opfers zu haben. Er beugte sich nach vorn, so dass Piers und Malcolm ihn nicht hören konnten, und flüsterte Harry ins Ohr „Was Du letzten Sommer gemacht hast, das machst Du nie wieder. Du hast mir meine Boxkarriere versaut mit deinen Tricks. Aber damit ist jetzt Schluss. Für immer."

Laut sagte er: „Mal sehn, wie schnell der mit kaputten Fingern die Rosenbeete jäten kann", was ihm von Piers und Malcolm heulendes Gelächter einbrachte. „Na los, runter mit ihm."

Harry wurde zur Wippe geschleift, wo ihm sofort auffiel, dass der in den Boden eingelassene Autoreifen, der dort war, um den Aufprall des Balkens abzufedern, verschwunden war. Jemand, vermutlich Dudley und seine Gang, hatten was vom Gummi aus der Erde ragte abgebrannt, und auf dem rußigen Boden lagen jetzt zwei Backsteine unter der Wippe.

Harry wurde übel. „Nein. Das könnt ihr doch nicht machen!"

„Wir können noch ganz andere Dinge machen, wenn Du nicht gleich die Schnauze hältst", knurrte Malcolm und stieß ihn zu Boden.

Dann ging alles sehr schnell. Piers und Malcolm hielten Harrys rechte Hand auf die Ziegelsteine, und Dudley ließ mit Schwung den Balken der Wippe herunterknallen. Schmerz schoss durch Harrys Hand. Malcolm und Piers hatten ihn losgelassen und beobachteten interessiert, wie Harry reflexartig die Hand zur Faust ballte und gegen seine Brust presste.

„Ich glaube, das war nichts, Dudley", bemerkte Piers.

Dudley kam um die Wippe herum und kauerte sich neben Harry auf den Boden. „Zeig mal!"

„Nein! Seid ihr noch ganz dicht?" Harry drehte sich weg.

„Wenn Du noch ne Faust machen kannst, wird es so schlimm doch nicht gewesen sein, Sportsfreund", sagte Piers.

Dudley verzog sein Gesicht in angestrengtem Nachdenken. „Die Mistwippe ist zu leicht. Malcolm, stell dich mal drauf. Da, in die Mitte von dem Balken, und wenn ich es dir sage, gehst Du ein paar Schritte hier zu dem Ende hin."

Malcolm stand auf und Dudley nahm seinen Platz neben Harry ein.

„Was soll das denn bringen?" zischelte Piers.

Dudley verdrehte die Augen. „Wenn Malcolm draufsteht ist die Wippe schwerer, und außerdem gibt's dann noch Hebelkräfte, oder Fliehkräfte, oder so. Hast Du kein Physik in der Schule?!"

„Lasst mich endlich los, ihr Spinner!"

Piers und Dudley griffen wieder nach Harrys Armen. „Schnauze halten."

„Big D., da drüben ist Einer", murmelte Piers, und tatsächlich war zwischen den Häusern der Ahornstraße ein Mann aufgetaucht, der zu ihnen herüber sah. Der Fremde betrat den Spielplatz.

Es musste Fremder sein, denn keiner der Einwohner von Little Whinging hätte es je gewagt, sich in eine Konfrontation auf dem Spielplatz, der als Treffpunkt von Jugendbanden und Drogendealern galt, einzumischen. Die Erfahrung hatte die Anwohner gelehrt, sich in ihre Häuser einzuschließen und bestenfalls anonym die Polizei anzurufen.

„Mist, er kommt her."

Harry versuchte sich auf die Füße zu kämpfen. Es war schlimm genug, dass er Ärger mit Dudley hatte. Er wollte nicht, dass auch noch irgendein Spaziergänger in seine Probleme hineingezogen wurde. Dudley stieß ihm den Ellenbogen in die Rippen, und dann zwangen er und Piers Harrys Hand wieder auf den Backstein.

„Mach schon, Malcolm."

„Hört auf!"

Harry konnte den Mann nicht sehen, weil Dudley mit einer Hand seinen Kopf nach unten drückte, aber er konnte hören, wie er über den Kies zwischen den Schaukeln auf sie zukam. Bevor er jedoch bei ihnen war, donnerte das Ende der Wippe zum zweiten Mal auf Harrys rechte Hand. Er hörte es knacken, die Backsteine unter seiner Hand rutschen weg, und Schmerz explodierte in seinem Arm. Er merkte, wie Piers von ihm weggerissen wurde, aber er konnte nichts sehen, denn Tränen schossen ihm in die Augen.

„Seid ihr verrückt? Was macht ihr da?"

„Wir spielen, sir. Das ist doch ein Spielplatz hier, oder?" antwortete Dudley patzig.

„Aha. Spielen."

„Klar, wir sind alle Kumpel. Stimmt doch, Harry?" nuschelte Malcolm, der von der Wippe herunter gesprungen war und sich hinter Dudley postiert hatte.

Harry krümmte sich noch immer am Boden vor Schmerzen. Diesmal war definitiv etwas in seiner Hand kaputtgegangen.

„Das sind also deine _Freunde_." Die Stimme kam ihm bekannt vor, und Harry zwang sich die Augen zu öffnen und hoch zu sehen. Vor ihm stand, leicht verschwommen, aber eindeutig zu erkennen, Professor Snape in Muggelkleidung. In der einen Hand hielt er ein Stück silbrigen Stoff, und mit der anderen hielt er Piers Polkiss am Kragen fest.

Harry, unfähig zu antworten, schüttelte den Kopf.

Dudley trat einen Schritt auf Snape zu. „Klar ist das unser Kumpel. Geht halt manchmal ein bisschen rauer zu bei uns. Was geht Sie das eigentlich an?"

„Willst Du mich für dumm verkaufen? Ich habe doch gesehen, was ihr gerade gemacht habt."

„Gar nichts haben Sie gesehen. Wäre zumindest besser für Sie."

Snape zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Sein Gesicht nahm einen amüsierten Ausdruck an. „Drohst Du mir etwa?"

Harry, der schon zu viele Vorspiele zu Dudleys Prügelorgien gesehen hatte, wusste was gleich unausweichlich kommen würde. Mühsam zog er sich an der Wippe hoch, wobei er es vermied zu genau seine Hand anzusehen, wo seine Finger in unnatürlichen Winkeln abstanden.

Snape ließ Piers los und machte einen Schritt auf Harry zu, womit er sich genau zwischen Piers, Dudley und Malcolm manövrierte. Als routinierte Schläger ließen sich die eine solche Gelegenheit selbstverständlich nicht entgehen. Malcolm boxte Snape auf den Oberarm, und als dieser sich zu Malcolm umdrehte sprang ihn Piers von hinten an, um seine Arme festzuhalten, und Dudley hatte freie Bahn für das, was er gerne die Dampfhammer-Combo nannte. Ein linker Haken in den Unterleib, gefolgt von einer rechten Geraden in den Kiefer, hinter die Dudley sein ganzes Gewicht legte. Es war eine lange eingespielte Bewegungsabfolge, die Piers und Dudley durchzogen, seitdem sie in der Grundschule waren.

Erwartungsgemäß sackte Snape zusammen und ging zu Boden, was Malcolm nutze, um ihn kräftig ins Gesicht zu treten. Nach Harrys Erfahrung folgte jetzt entweder der schnelle Rückzug von Dudleys Gang oder das systematische Zusammenschlagen des Unterlegenen. Im Gegensatz zu Dudleys üblichen Opfern blieb Snape jedoch nicht am Boden liegen, sondern kam überraschend schnell wieder auf die Beine. Malcolm, Dudley und Piers stürzten sich sofort auf ihn, und es folgte ein Handgemenge, das jeder Hafenkneipe Ehre gemacht hätte.

Von Panik erfasst tastete Harry mit der linken Hand seine Taschen nach seinem Zauberstab ab. Natürlich durfte er ihn eigentlich nicht verwenden, aber er würde lieber wieder vor dem Wizengamot aussagen, als Dumbledore zu erklären, warum dieser sich einen neuen Zaubertränkelehrer werde suchen müssen. Vielleicht würde es Snape ja schon helfen, wenn er ein wenig mit dem Zauberstab vor Dudley herumwedelte, ohne tatsächlich Magie auszuüben.

Als er den Zauberstab endlich in der Hand hielt, traute er seinen Augen kaum. Der Kampf war zum Erliegen gekommen. Snape stand seinen drei Angreifern, die wie festgefroren wirkten, mit einem Klappmesser in der Hand gegenüber.

Dudley warf einen schnellen Blick auf Harrys Stab und Snapes Messer und quiekte: „Ich gehe Hilfe holen." Schneller als Harry ihm zugetraut hätte rannte er zum Zaun und schwang sich auf Malcolms Rennrad, das dort lehnte.

„So", sagte Snape, der sichtlich um Atem rang, „und was jetzt?" Er fuhr sich mit dem Ärmel seiner Jacke übers Gesicht, wo ihm von einer Platzwunde unter der Augenbraue Blut ins Auge lief.

„Big D. alarmiert die Bullen", informierte ihn Malcolm, ohne die Augen von dem Messer zu lösen.

„Sehr vernünftig!"

„Ach ja?"

Es klickte, und auf einmal hatte auch Piers ein schlankes Messer in der Hand. Er begann Snape zu umkreisen. Snape folgte seinen Bewegungen.

Harry hielt den Atem an. Piers hatte letztes Frühjahr zweimal vor dem Jugendrichter gestanden wegen Nötigung und Körperverletzung. Beide Male war er in eine Messerstecherei verwickelt gewesen. Harry bezweifelte, dass Snape so viel einschlägige Erfahrung mit Muggel-Springmessern aufweisen konnte.   
Wieder wurde er überrascht. Zweimal stieß Piers erfolglos mit dem Messer nach Snape, der ihm auswich, beim dritten mal schaffte es Snape dank seiner größeren Reichweite, Piers Arm festzuhalten und ihm das Messer aus der Hand zu schlagen. Es fiel klappernd auf den Boden. Malcolm und Piers schauten sich entsetzt an und ergriffen die Flucht.

Sie waren noch nicht beim Zaun, als ihnen Dudley und Vernon Dursley entgegenkamen. Dudley hatte nicht, wie Malcolm gesagt hatte, die Polizei geholt, sondern seinen Vater, der mit dem Auto zum Spielplatz gefahren war. Malcolm und Piers begannen aufgeregt auf ihn einzureden.

„Potter, ist das dein Onkel?" fragte Snape.

„Ja. Und er mag Zauberer nicht besonders."

Snape wischte sich erneut das Blut aus dem Gesicht. Dann wanderten seine Augenbrauen nach oben. „Glaubst Du, ich würde mit dem Muggel nicht fertig werden?"

„Doch, sir, bestimmt. Aber ich habe auch so schon genug Ärger." Harry mochte gar nicht, wie weinerlich sich seine Stimme auf einmal anhörte.

Snape schaute ihn kritisch an. Dann nickte er und bückte sich, um die beiden Messer und das silbrige Stück Stoff, das sich bei genauem Hinsehen als Unsichtbarkeitsumhang entpuppte, aufzuheben. Bevor er den Umhang anzog warf Snape einen prüfenden Blick auf Harrys verletzte Hand, die Harry vorsichtig an seine Brust gedrückt hielt.

„Du musst zum Arzt, Potter. Sieh zu, dass dich die Muggel dahin bringen. Komm dann zu Arabella Figg. Und steck endlich deinen Zauberstab weg."

Mit einem leisen rascheln von Stoff verschwand Snape, und Harry stand alleine seinem Onkel gegenüber, der mit Dudley und seinen Freunden im Schlepptau zu ihm herüber stapfte.

„Da war ein Mann, Papa. Wirklich."

„Ich hab's ja gesehen."

„Harry, wo ist er hin, " fragte Malcolm mit gespieltem Erstaunen.

Harry entschied sich, mitzuspielen. „Weiß nicht. Welcher Mann?"

„Der, der uns hier vorhin angegriffen hat, Du Idiot", raunzte Dudley ihn an.

Harry schaute sich verwirrt um. „Der ist weggelaufen, glaube ich."

„Guck Papa, der Typ hat Harry wehgetan. Wir haben uns gewehrt, aber der war einfach stärker. Guck, was er mit Harrys Hand gemacht hat."

Vernons Schweinsäuglein wanderten misstrauisch über den Spielplatz, bis sie an Harrys Hand hängen blieben. Der Anblick der Verletzung ließ ihn seine Zweifel an der Geschichte seines Sohnes vergessen.

„Geh nach Hause, Dudley! Und ihr auch!" Er griff nach grob nach Harrys Schulter. „Du kommst mit mir. Ich fahre dich zum Krankenhaus." Unsanft zog er Harry zu seinem Auto. „Wenn das bloß nicht wieder eine von deinen Teufeleien ist."

Als Harry zweieinhalb Stunden später von Mrs. Figg in ihr Wohnzimmer gebeten wurde, die Hand dick verbunden und geschient, und den Arm in einer Schlinge tragend, traf er dort nicht nur Mrs. Figg an, sondern auch Mad-Eye Moody und Snape. Der Ex-Auror lehnte lässig am Türrahmen, während Snape auf dem Sofa saß und seine Beine auf dem Couchtisch vor sich platziert hatte. Auf sein linkes Auge gepresst hielt er etwas, was aussah wie ein in ein profanes Küchentuch eingewickelter Eisbeutel.

Während Snape sein Eintreten ignorierte, grüßte ihn Moody mit: „Alles klar, mein Junge?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Mmh, ja."

„Du machst vielleicht Sachen! Hab' gehört Du hast dich gleich mit drei Jungs angelegt."

„Naja, nicht direkt angelegt ..."

Moody zwinkerte ihm zu. „Du solltest vorsichtiger sein, gerade mit Muggeln, aber ich sage immer, alles, was man mit ein wenig Skele-Gro zusammen flicken kann, ist halb so schlimm. Solange man noch seinen Zauberstab schwingen kann ..."

„Zauberstab?" würgte Harry hervor. Daran hatte er noch gar nicht gedacht. Wie sollte er einen Zauberstab halten, wenn er noch nicht mal die Finger seiner rechten Hand krumm machen konnte? Übelkeit stieg in ihm auf.

Mrs. Figg, die sah wie bleich Harry auf einmal wurde, griff ein. „Jetzt setz dich doch erst mal, Harry. Willst Du einen Tee?" Er wurde sanft zu einem der Sessel geschoben.

Moody löste sich von seinem Türrahmen und machte einige Schritte in den Raum hinein. „Nun, wenn Du deinen Zauberstab mit rechts nicht halten kannst, ...Kannst Du doch nicht, oder?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf, „ ... dann musst Du eben mit links zaubern."

„Aber ich bin doch Rechtshänder."

„Du wirst doch auch mit links ein paar Banne und Flüche zustande bringen!"

„Ich glaube nicht, sir."

Moody starrte für einen Moment an. „Bringen die euch denn heute in Verteidigung gar nichts mehr bei?"

Von Snapes Platz auf dem Sofa erklang ein verächtliches Schnauben.

Moody warf ihm einen irritierten Blick zu, bevor er seine Tirade fortsetzte. „Im Duellierclub und im Verteidigungsunterricht müssen sie euch doch die elementarsten Prinzipien der Selbstverteidigung beibringen. Ein Zauberer, der seinen Stab nicht mehr gebrauchen kann, ist verloren. Verloren, sag ich!"

„Moody!"

„Ist doch war, Bella. So schlampig wird unsere Jugend also auf den Ernstfall vorbereitet. Verteidigungszauber und ein paar offensive Flüche mit der Nicht-Stabhand gehören in jeden Verteidigungsunterricht. Und wenn man mich fragt sollten sie auch Voraussetzung für das Auror-Training sein."

„Dich fragt aber keiner, Alastor. Zumindest im Augenblick nicht, " warf Mrs. Figg ein, als Moody Luft holen musste. „Du hilfst uns auch gerade nicht besonders."

Moody warf ihr einen beleidigten Blick zu und ließ sich in einen der Sessel fallen.

„Ich werde doch wohl noch meine Meinung sagen dürfen, oder? Außerdem wette ich, dass jeder vermaledeite Totesser die Grundlagen des Duellierens bestens beherrscht." Dabei ließ er seinen Blick vielsagend zu Snape wandern, der mit einem höhnischen Grinsen den Eisbeutel sinken ließ und sich leicht in Richtung Moody verneigte.

Harry konnte für einen Moment Snapes Gesicht vollständig sehen, und er erschrak. Sein linkes Auge war blutunterlaufen und vollständig zugeschwollen.

„Harry, mein Schatz, lass dich von Alastor nicht erschrecken", versucht Mrs. Figg ihn zu beruhigen.

„Ich kann ja mal probieren, mit links zu zaubern. Es muss ja nicht unbedingt mit meine Zauberstab sein, wenn das ein Problem wegen dem Ministerium ist."

„Nein, nein. Bloß nicht", beeilte sich Moody zu sagen. „Seit dem Zwischenfall mit den Dementoren letzten Sommer überwacht das Ministerium nicht nur deine Stabsignatur, sondern jede Art von magischer Aktivität hier. Wir wissen nicht, wer sonst noch alles an diese Informationen drankommt. Deswegen verwenden wir auch auf unseren Sicherheitpatroullien im Ligusterweg keine Magie."

„Oh."

Arabella Figg lächelte Harry an. „Erzähl doch erst mal, was der Muggledoktor gesagt hat, Harry."

Harry holte tief Luft. „Also, der Ringfinger und der mittlere Finger sind gebrochen, und der Ringfinger war auch ausgerenkt. Aber im Krankenhaus haben sie die schon wieder gerichtet. Sie wissen nur nicht, ob die Gelenkkapseln und Bänder kaputt sind. Deswegen muss ich morgen auch noch mal zu einer Untersuchung. So was ähnliches wie Röntgen, aber ich habe vergessen wie das heißt." Moody und Figg nickten offensichtlich beeindruckt.

„Ja, diese Muggel", bemerkte Figg versonnen.

„Morgen wollen sie dann auch die Hand eingipsen, haben sie gesagt. Die Schiene ist nur vorläufig."

„Hab ich's dir nicht gesagt, Alastor, wie bei meinem Bein damals." Mrs. Figg warf dem Ex-Auror einen triumphierenden Blick zu.

„Außerdem sind mehrere von den Mecar ... Merata ... Me-äh-"

„Metacarpalia, Potter. Mittelhandknochen!" warf Snape genervt ein.

„Ja, davon sind auch welche gebrochen", beendetet Harry seine Aufzählung etwas kleinlaut.

Mrs. Figg nickte ihm aufmunternd zu. „Ach, Harry-Schatz. Wenn die Muggel morgen alles untersucht haben, und deine Knochen alle gerichtet sind, dann nimmst Du einfach ein bisschen Skele-Gro, und dann bist du den Gips ganz schnell wieder los. Kein Grund dir um das Zaubern mit links Sorgen zu machen." Sie warf Moody einen vielsagenden Blick zu.

Der nickte. „Trotzdem solltest Du, sobald Du wieder in Hogwarts bist ein wenig mit deiner anderen Hand zaubern üben."

Mrs. Figg schaute ihn vorwurfsvoll an und stand dann auf. „Ich mach uns jetzt erst mal Tee!"

„Arabella, hast Du noch mehr Eis?" fragte Snape.

Mrs. Figg nickte und verschwand in der Küche.

Kaum war sie außer Sichtweite, beugte sich Moody vor. „Verdammt noch mal Snape, nimm endlich den Abschwelltrank und hör auf, hier so einen Zirkus zu machen. Das andere Zeug hast Du doch vorhin auch geschluckt!"

Erst jetzt bemerkte Harry dass sich mehre Zaubertrankfläschen auf dem Couchtisch um Snapes Füße herumgruppierten.

Snape bleckte die Zähne. „Zum letzten Mal, Moody, ich bin gegen das Bundinium-Sekret in dem Trank allergisch. Ich werde mir meine eigene Tinktur brauen, sobald ich wieder in Hogwarts bin."

Harry konnte sich ein dümmliches Grinsen nicht ganz verkneifen. Auch bei seinen Quidditch Verletzungen, den üblichen Quetschungen und Prellungen, musste Madame Pomfrey auf Abschwelltränke verzichten, weil er sie nicht vertrug. Vielleicht sollte er mal fallenlassen, dass es möglicherweise am Bundinium lag?

„Findest Du irgendwas lustig, Potter?" fragte Snape gereizt.

„N-nein. Ähm, im Muggelkrankenhaus haben sie mir was gegeben, damit meine Hand nicht anschwillt. Vielleicht würde das bei Ihnen auch helfen."

Harry zog ungeschickt mit der linken Hand zwei kleine Schachteln Tabletten aus seiner Hosentasche und reichte sie Snape. Nach kurzem Zögern nahm dieser sie und warf einen Blick auf die Aufschriften.

„Das hier", Snape warf eine der Schachteln Harry sofort wieder zu, „sind Schmerztabletten, Potter."

Die zweite Schachtel untersuchte er eingehender, um sie aber auch nach kurzer Zeit wieder Harry zurückzugeben.

„Die Tabletten würden sich nicht mit den anderen Tränken vertragen."

„Mit einem Dankeschön würdest Du dir nichts vergeben, Snape, " sagte Moody und verschränkte die Arme.

Snape warf Moody einen kalten Blick zu. „Wofür?"

„Der Junge wollte Dir helfen!"

„Ich habe aber nicht angenommen."

„Na, wenigsten bist im Einstecken genauso gut wie im Austeilen, Snape!" nuschelte Moody.

„Was soll das heißen?"

„Du hast doch heute ganz schön was Einstecken müssen, als Du dich von den drei Muggelkindern verprügeln lassen hast. Oder etwa nicht?"

„Muggelkinder?"

„Na, Moody, " sagte Arabella, die gerade wieder den Raum betrat, „als Kinder würde ich die drei nicht gerade bezeichnen."

Moody zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie sind nicht volljährig also sind sie Kinder. Sie können nicht zaubern, also sind sie Muggel."

„Alastor, die Kinder, wie Du sie nennst, terrorisieren hier die ganze Straße. Sie habe meine Katzen auch schon mit Knallfröschen beworfen. Wenn die so weitermachen, feiern sie ihren achtzehnten Geburtstag im Jugendgefängnis."

Moody schnaubte. „Mit kriminellen Halbstarken kennst Du dich ja bestens aus, was Snape. Weckt das nicht Erinnerungen an alte Zeiten?"

„Das muss ich mir von einem jemanden, der bei den Auroren rausgeflogen ist und dann ein Jahr in seiner eigenen Reisetruhe verbracht hat, nicht bieten zu lassen!" Snape war im Begriff aufzustehen, wurde aber von Mrs. Figg sanft wieder auf die Couch gedrückt.

„Hier ist dein Eis, Severus." Mit einem bissigen Ausdruck nahm Snape den frischen Eisbeutel von Mrs. Figg entgegen.

Moody warf Snape einen giftigen Blick zu. „Ich glaube, ich gehe dich jetzt mal offiziell bei der Patrouille ablösen, _Professor_ Snape"

Auf dem Weg zur Tür schnappte er sich seinen Unsichtbarkeits-Umhang, der auf einer Stuhllehne lag. „Igitt, Snape, da ist ja Blut dran. Den zauberst Du mir wieder sauber!"

Auch Harry stand auf, aber Mrs. Figg winkte ab. „Bleib ruhig noch ein wenig, und trink deinen Tee aus, Harry. Ich bringe dich später rüber zu den Dursleys, wenn Du willst."

Mrs. Figg begleitete Moody zu Tür. Harry drehte sich etwas unsicher zu Snape um, der in nachdenklich anschaute.

"Potter, welcher der drei war dein Cousin?"

„Der Dicke. Der Anführer."

„Macht er das häufiger?"

„Was denn? Er hat mit noch nie wehgetan, wenn Sie das meinen. Zumindest nicht so richtig."

Snapes Miene verdüsterte sich. „Was soll das heißen, nicht richtig?"

Harry schwieg. Von der Tür her hörte er, wie sich Mrs. Figg und Moody leise miteinander unterhielten.

"Und dein Onkel? Was sagt der dazu?"

„Wozu?"

„Stell dich nicht dümmer als Du bist, Potter", herrschte Snape ihn an. Harry wich einen Schritt zurück.

„Tut dein Onkel dir weh?"

„N-nein"

„Lüg mich nicht an."

Snape stand auf und war mit drei schnellen Schritten bei Harry. Bevor dieser ausweichen konnte, packte ihn Snape am Kinn und presste seinen Kopf gegen die Wand.

„Sag mir die Wahrheit, Potter!"

Snapes unverletztes Auge funkelte böse, und Harry hatte zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit Angst vor seinem Lehrer.

„Schlägt dich dein Onkel? Nähert er sich dir sexuell?"

„Was?"

„Du weißt, was ich meine, Potter!"

„Nein!"

„Und dein Cousin?"

„Nein! Was soll das … was geht Sie das überhaupt an?"

Offenbar war dies die falsche Antwort, denn Snape's Lippen bewegten sich tonlos, und Harry wusste, dass er im Begriff war, in seine Erinnerungen einzudringen. In Snape's schraubstockartigem Griff gelang es ihm jedoch nicht, den Augenkontakt zu brechen.

Wie in den Okklumentik-Stunden im letzten Schuljahr huschten Erinnerungsfetzen an Harrys innerem Auge vorbei.

_... Dudley schubste Harry beim Fernsehen vom Sofa ... auf dem Klassenausflug bewarfen ihn die anderen Kinder mit Kastanien ... Onkel Vernon knallte die Tür zum Verschlag unter der Treppe zu, nachdem Harry einen Teller fallengelassen hatte ... ein hochgewachsener, hakennasiger Mann zog seinen Gürtel aus der Hose ... Dudley stellte ihm auf der Treppe ein Bein ... Onkel Vernon richtetet die Jagdflinte auf Hagrid ... der Mann wickelte den Ledergürtel um seine Faust ... Tante Petunia nahm Harrys schmutzige Wäsche aus dem Wäschekorb der Familie und schmiss sie ihm vor die Füße ... Onkel Vernon nagelte Harrys Fenster zu... der Hakennasige erhob die Hand mit dem Gürtel zum Schlag ... ... Vernon ohrfeigte Harry ... Dudley zwang Harrys Hand unter die Wippe ... der Ledergürtel sauste herunter ..._ „Severus!"

Die Bilder stoppten. Mrs. Figg stand in der Tür.

„Severus, was machst Du da!"

Snape starrte Harry aus seinem weit aufgerissen Auge an. Für einen Moment waren sich ihre Gesichter so nahe, dass Harry die Spuren von getrockneten Blut in Snapes Haaransatz sehen konnte, und er seinen stoßweisen Atem auf seinem Gesicht spürte. Dann ließ Snape die Hand, mit der er Harry noch immer festhielt, sinken.

„Harry?" rief Mrs. Figg.

„Alles O.K., " antwortete er automatisch; seine Gedanken kreisten um den Mann mit dem Ledergürtel. Die Erinnerung konnte auf keinen Fall seine eigene gewesen sein.

„Severus, Du weißt, dass Albus es nicht gerne sieht, wenn Du Legilimentik bei Ordensmitgliedern anwendest."

Snape trat einen Schritt zurück und schien sich kurz zu sammeln bevor er sich zu Mrs. Figg umdrehte. „Potter ist kein Mitglied des Phoenixordens, und ich brauche niemanden, der mich an Albus Anweisungen erinnert. Er hält sich doch selber nicht daran."

Mrs. Figg seufzte. „Severus, ich glaube der Junge hat heute schon genug durchgemacht. Und Du hattest auch einen langen Tag."

Zu Harrys Überraschung lenkte Snape ein. „Ich werde besser jetzt nach Hogwarts zurückkehren."

„Ja, ich denke auch. Und ich bringe Harry nach Hause."

#################

_Nicht meine erste fanfic, aber meine erste auf Deutsch! Was denkt ihr?_


	2. Mrs Figgs Veranda

_Ich bin platt. Niemals hätte ich gedacht, dass eine so relativ einfach gestrickte Story soviel Aufmerksamkeit bekommt. Ihr seid großartig!_

_Vielen Dank, **Nina, Alea, sepia, Miss Parker, Miyazawa, Mierine, Kissymouse, SB-RL-FAN, Darinka, Ne-chan, Elena, Tolotos, idril.tinuviel, Morne, Nici Black, Sandra, Talina, DarkHarryFan, TheSnitch, cat-68, Auxia, anettemargarete **und **Esta**_

**_Mellin_****_:_**_ Psst! Gut beobachtet. Aber noch nicht weitersagen._

**_Lilith11:_**_ Ich weiß, dass der Plot etwas überstrapaziert ist. Das ist auch ehrlich gesagt einer der Gründe, warum ich dir fic auf Deutsch schreibe. Ich dachte, da ist die Geschichte nur die 100ste Wiederholung, nicht die 1000ste. Leider rutscht in diesem Kapitel der Plot noch mehr ins Reich der Klischees ab. Ich musste die Geschichte aber einfach schreiben, um meinen Kopf wieder für andere Projekte frei zu kriegen._  
  
**_Charika_****_: _**_Wegen deinem zweiten review habe ich mich extra beeilt. ; )_

**_ChibiAngel16:_**_ Snape und Nahkampferfahrung? Naja, er ist nicht gerade Mr. Universum._  
  
**_koryu_****_:_**_ Die Geschichte wird nicht in den slash Bereich gehen. __Wirst__ Du auch bei mir generell nicht finden._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Harry Potter and his world belong to JK Rowling. I merely fool around with this world while waiting for book 6._

Albus Dumbledore ahnt nichts, Severus Snape kann es nicht vergessen und Sirius Black würde sich im Grabe umdrehen, wenn er es wüsste. Aber Harry Potter sollte es nie, nie, nie erfahren.

###############

****

**Zaubern mit Links**  
von Clio

**(2) Mrs. Figgs Veranda**

Am nächsten Abend traf Harry Mrs. Figg alleine an. Sein rechter Arm war von den Fingerspitzen bis zum Ellbogen eingegipst. Lediglich den Daumen konnte er noch einigermaßen bewegen. Das erneute Ziehen und Richten seiner Finger beim Eingipsen hatte viel mehr wehgetan als die Untersuchungen gestern, und er war froh, dass er dank der Zauberermedizin den recht sperrigen Gips nicht allzu lange würde tragen müssen.

Mrs. Figg schenkte ihm ein mitleidiges Lächeln. „Tut's weh, Harry?"

„Mmh, klopft ein bisschen", antwortete Harry, alle Gryffindor-Tapferkeit zusammennehmend.

„Na, dann setz dich mal. Severus hat Patrouillendienst. Er wird sicher auch gleich hier sein. Möchtest Du einen Tee? Oder vielleicht lieber eine Limonade? "

Harry stöhnte auf. „Schon wieder Snape?"

Mrs. Figg nickte. „Nach den Ereignissen gestern haben wir beschlossen, dass nur noch Mitglieder des Ordens, die sich zur Not auch ohne Magie verteidigen können, zur Patrouille im Ligusterweg eingesetzt werden."

„Großartig. Und wer ist das?"

„Tonks, Shacklebold, Charlie Weasley und Snape. "

„Moody nicht? "

Mrs. Figg kicherte. „Nein. Und Du kannst mir glauben, dass er sehr wütend war, als Albus ihn darauf aufmerksam gemacht hat, dass er keine Zwanzig mehr ist."

„Wann kann ich das Skele-Gro nehmen?" beendete Harry etwas ungeduldig den Smalltalk.

Mrs. Figg wurde ernst. "Du hast mir noch gar nicht erzählt, was mit deiner Hand los ist, Harry. Außer den Brüchen, meine ich."

Harry seufzte. „Ich weiß auch nicht so genau. Die Gelenkkapsel vom Zeigefinger ist auf jeden Fall irgendwie kaputt. Und eine Sehne ist angerissen. Der Arzt hat gesagt, dass sie mich vielleicht sogar operieren müssen, wenn der Gips ab ist. Ich soll in vier Wochen noch mal untersucht werden." Er zuckte mit den Schultern und zwinkerte Mrs. Figg verschwörerisch zu. „Als ob das nötig wäre."

Mrs. Figg nickte bedächtig. „Poppy hat so etwas befürchtet. Unter diesen Umständen kannst Du kein Skele-Gro nehmen, Harry. Tut mir leid. Poppy hat gesagt, wenn mehr kaputt ist als die Knochen, dürfen wir nicht in die Muggelmedizin hinein pfuschen. Das ist zu riskant. Skele-Gro hat zu viele Nebenwirkungen."

„Was? Soll ich jetzt wochenlang mit diesem Gips herumlaufen? Was ist, wenn Voldemort mich angreift?" Harry holte tief Luft, um gegen die aufsteigende Panik anzukämpfen. Seitdem er in Dumbledores Büro die Prophezeiung gehört hatte, wartete er täglich darauf, dass Voldemort hinter einer Ecke hervorgesprungen käme, und ihn zum Duell auf Leben und Tod herausforderte.

„Nun mal den Teufel nicht an die Wand", versuchte Figg ihn zu beruhigen. „Sobald der Gips ab ist, untersucht dich Poppy. Du wirst schon sehen, sie wird nicht zulassen, dass dich so ein paar Muggelmedizinmänner operieren, Harry. Du kannst ja Professor Snape nach den Nebenwirkungen von Skele-Gro fragen, wenn er gleich kommt."

Das war nun wirklich das letzte, was Harry tun wollte. Große Enttäuschung machte sich in ihm breit. Nicht nur, dass er wie immer seinen Sommer bei den Dursleys verbringen musste, jetzt weigerten sich auch seine angeblichen Freunde in der Zaubererwelt, ihm zu helfen, und ließen ihn mit diesem albernen Gips herumlaufen. Abgesehen davon hatte er auch gehofft, dass das Skele-Gro die Schmerzen in seiner Hand schnell vertreiben würde, die er auf einmal doppelt stark spürte. Und wie sollte er seine Aufgaben im Haushalt erledigen, wenn er seine rechte Hand nicht gebrauchen konnte? Für Dudley würden es wahre Festtage werden.

„Ich muss an die frische Luft", murmelte Harry und flüchtete sich ohne weitere Erklärungen hinaus auf Mrs. Figgs Terrasse.

Harry saß noch nicht lange auf dem Rand der hölzernen Veranda und grübelte über die Ungerechtigkeit der Welt nach, als er Schritte hinter sich hörte. Er musste sich nicht umdrehen, um zu wissen wer es war.

„Hat Mrs. Figg Sie rausgeschickt, damit Sie mit mir über die Nebenwirkungen von Skele-Gro reden?" fragte er bissig.

„Sie hat mich in der Tat rausgeschickt. Aber nur, weil sie nicht will, dass ich in ihrem Wohnzimmer rauche. Ich habe nicht die Absicht, mir Ihr Wehklagen über ihre Verletzung anzuhören, Mr. Potter."

Ohne zu fragen ließ sich Snape mangels anderen Sitzgelegenheiten neben ihm auf der Verandakante nieder, streckte seine langen Beine ins Gras aus und zog ein Päckchen Zigaretten aus seiner bestimmt seit zehn Jahren aus der Mode gekommenen Muggel-Cordjacke. Auf der Packung war ein Indianer zu sehen, der im Schneidersitz eine lange Pfeife rauchte, und, während er Rauchkringel blies, von Zeit zu Zeit Harry zublinzelte. Harry betrachtete ihn fasziniert, während Snape sich eine Zigarette ansteckte. Plötzlich begann der Indianer theatralisch zu husten und fiel zuckend hintenüber. Eine Schrift erschien über dem Bild des zitternden Indianers: „Rauchen ist schlecht für die Gesundheit und gefährdet Ihre magische Potenz. Ein freundlicher Hinweis ihrer Behörde für zauberische Hygiene und okkulte Vorsorgemaßnahmen."

Snape warf dem Indianer einen verächtlichen Blick zu und steckte die Packung wieder ein.

Harry räusperte sich. „Ich würde lieber allein sein, Professor."

Snape zuckte mit den Schultern. „Niemand zwingt Sie hier zu sein, Mr. Potter."

Harry schaute Snape, der seine Blicke zu ignorieren schien, missbilligend von der Seite an. Von der Prügelei mit Dudleys Gang war in seinem Gesicht nur ein kleiner Bluterguss unter dem Auge geblieben, der ihm zusammen mit der Zigarette und den Muggelkleidern ein ungewohnt verwegenes Aussehen gab.

Nach kurzem Schweigen sagte Harry. „Professor Snape? Ich würde mich gerne bedanken bei ihnen. Dafür, dass Sie mir gestern auf dem Spielplatz geholfen haben."

Snape sagte nichts.

Nach einigem Zögern fügte Harry hinzu: „Außerdem wollte ich mich bei Ihnen entschuldigen."

Snape blickte ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an, was es für Harry nicht gerade einfach machte zu sagen, was er sich in den vergangenen Wochen bei den Dursleys zurechtgelegt hatte.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich letztes Schuljahr in ihr Denkarium geschaut habe. Es waren ihre privaten Erinnerungen da drin, und ich hätte dort nicht eindringen sollen. Wissen Sie, ich habe gedacht, Sie würden dort Informationen über die Mysterien Abteilung vor mir verbergen, wie alle anderen im Orden auch." Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber auch wenn es so gewesen wäre, hätte ich niemals ohne ihre Erlaubnis dort hineinschauen dürfen." Er holte tief Luft um ein wenig Mut zu schöpfen für den nächsten Satz. „Und außerdem wollte ich mich dafür entschuldigen, dass ich Sie für Sirius Tod verantwortlich gemacht habe. Es war allein meine Schuld."

Harry biss sich auf die Unterlippe als es endlich heraus war. Jetzt bloß vor Snape nicht die Fassung verlieren!

Snape drückte langsam seine Zigarette auf den Bohlen der Veranda aus und betrachtete nachdenklich den auf dem hellen Holz entstehenden Rußfleck. „Entschuldigung akzeptiert, Potter." Das war alles. Die spitzen Bemerkungen, für die Harry sich bereits gewappnet hatte, kamen nicht.

Harry rang weiter mit seiner Fassung. Er hatte gedacht, wenn er sich bei Snape entschuldigte, würde er sich besser fühlen und diese bleierne Schwere, die auf allem lag, würde weichen. Aber er war nicht erleichtert. Die Erinnerungen an das letzte Schuljahr und Sirius Tod lasteten noch genauso schwer auf ihm wie vorher.  
Seine Worte hatten nur neue Zweifel in ihm geschürt. Irgendwie hatte es albern geklungen, dies alles laut zu sagen. Was dachte Snape jetzt bloß von ihm? Hielt er ihn für schwach? Und viel wichtiger: was hätte Sirius dazu gesagt, dass er sich bei seinen Todfeind entschuldigt hatte? Er fühlte sich, als wäre er gerade den Rumtreibern und vor allem Sirius in den Rücken gefallen. Was hatte er sich bloß dabei gedacht?

„Potter."

Harrys Gedankengang wurden unterbrochen. Er versuchte sich zusammenzureißen und brachte tatsächlich ein klägliches „Mmh?" zustande.

„Gestern auf dem Spielplatz, als Du am Boden lagst, ist deine Kleidung verrutscht."

Harry, der ahnte, worauf Snape hinauswollte, zuckte scheinbar gleichgültig mit den Schultern. „Kann sein."

„Woher kommen diese Narben, Potter?"

Aus der Ahnung wurde Gewissheit. „Narben? W-was für Narben, sir?

„Diese Schnittwunden, Potter."

Harry zog, so gut das mit dem Gipsarm ging, seinen linken Ärmel hoch und hielt Snape seinen Unterarm hin. „Ich weiß nicht, was sie meinen. Ich habe keinen Narben."

„Stell dich nicht dümmer als Du bist! An deinen Beinen."

„Da ist auch nichts. Wirklich."

Snape verdrehte die Augen. Er wirkte, als ob er gleich die Geduld verlieren würde. „Potter, hör auf mit den Spielchen und zieh dein Hosenbein hoch."

Harry war noch nicht bereit aufzugeben. „N-nein."

„Dein Verhalten ist lächerlich. Krempel dein Hosenbein hoch, bevor ich es tue."

Er hatte keine andere Wahl. Ganz langsam und mit zitternden Fingern zupfte Harry an seiner Hose und legte eine Reihe von feinen Narben entlang seines Schienbeins frei. Manche waren rosa, andere noch verschorft.

Snape betrachtete sie einen Moment lang schweigend, bevor er beinahe beiläufig fragte: „Woher kommen die, Potter?"

„Das war Dudley. Er hat mit ... mit seiner Gitarre nach mir geschlagen, " antwortete Harry, sorgfältig jeden Augenkontakt mit Snape vermeidend.

„Tatsächlich."

„Naja, es war eine E-Gitarre ... mit Stahlsaiten, wissen sie."

„Lüg mich nicht an, Potter! Das war nicht dein Cousin."

Harry trat die Flucht nach vorne an. „Ja stimmt, Sie haben recht. Ich bin auf einer Wiese in Stacheldraht getreten."

Snape schüttelte den Kopf. „Du hast dir diese Verletzungen selber zugefügt. Mit einem Messer, nehme ich an?"

„W-woher wollen Sie das wissen?"

„Ich bin seit zwölf Jahren Hauslehrer von Slytherin. Glaubst Du wirklich, ich habe so etwas noch nie gesehen?" Snape wies auf Harrys Schienbein. „Du kannst dich wieder bedecken."

Harrys Puls raste als er das Hosenbein fallen ließ.

„Warum machst Du das, Potter?" fragte Snape scheinbar gleichgültig. Harry stand auf. Er konnte mit Snape beim besten Willen nicht darüber reden. Bevor Harry einen Schritt von der Veranda machen konnte, schloss sich Snapes Hand um seinen Oberarm.

„Wieso?" schnarrte er in sein Ohr.

„Sagen Sie es mir doch, wenn sie so toll Gedanken lesen können!" schrie Harry und versuchte sich loszureißen.

Snapes Hand umschloss seinen Arm wie ein Schraubstock und mit einer brutalen Bewegung riss er Harry herum, so dass er ihn anschaute. „Etwa wegen Black?"

Harry starrte ihn mit aufgerissenen Augen an. Seine Knie begannen zu zittern. Langsam ließ er sich wieder auf den Rand der Veranda sinken, wobei er Snape, der noch immer seinen Arm schmerzhaft festhielt, mit hinunter zog. Harry fühlte sich wie vor den Kopf geschlagen. Snape, ausgerechnet Snape, hatte herausgefunden, was niemand erfahren sollte.

Snape sagte nichts. Ohne die Hand von Harrys Oberarm zu lösen, saß er neben ihm und wartete.

Nach einigen Minuten unangenehmer Stille flüsterte Harry, jeden Augenkontakt mit Snape vermeidend, „Alle sterben wegen mir. Sirius, Cedric, meine Eltern ..." Seine Unterlippe begann zu zittern. Harry schluckte. Wie sollte er Snape erklären, was in ihm vorging. Und wollte er das überhaupt?

Snape schwieg noch immer.

Harry gab den Kampf mit seinen Tränen auf. „M-manchmal hilft es, wenn es weh tut ... wenn ich mich schneide. V-verstehen Sie das? Alles andere tut dann nicht mehr so weh. Wenn ... wenn ich blute, meine ich." Er schluckte und fügte hinzu: „Es ist allein meine Schuld, dass Sirius tot ist."

Snape schaute in Mrs. Figgs Garten hinaus und schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. „Das ist es nicht wert."

„D-das sagen Sie nur, weil Sie Sirius gehasst haben."

Snape schaute Harry eindringlich an. „Kein Mensch ist es wert, dass Du dir wegen ihm Verletzungen zufügst, Harry. Niemand! Auch nicht Sirius Black. Das hat mit meiner Beziehung zum ihm überhaupt nichts zu tun."

Harry erwiderte nichts. Er zeichnete trotzig schweigend mit seinem Finger den Verlauf der Gipsbinden an seinem Arm nach.

Nach einer Weile sagte Snape in einem beinahe geschäftsmäßigen Ton: „Dir ist klar, Potter, dass ich den Direktor und deinen Hausvorstand über deine selbstzerstörerischen Tendenzen informieren muss, oder?"

„Nein. Das geht nicht." Harry richtete sich ruckartig auf, wobei sein Gipsarm, der auf seinem Knie gelegen hatte, herunter rutschte und schmerzhaft auf die Holzbohlen auftraf. „Au."  
  
Snape blickte ungehalten zu ihm herüber. „Warum nicht?"

„Das könne Sie keinem sagen! Dumbledore darf es auf keinen Fall wissen. Und Professor McGonagall, wenn sie das erfährt ... sie würde sich solche Vorwürfe machen. Und Dumbledore wäre so unheimlich enttäuscht, weil ..." Harry wusste nicht weiter. „Können Sie das denn nicht für sich behalten? Bitte." flehte er.

Die Falte zischen Snapes Augenbrauen vertiefte sich. „Ich glaube, Du verkennst die Lage, Potter. Es ist offensichtlich, dass Du hast ernsthafte Probleme hast. Du brauchst jemanden, mit dem Du darüber reden kannst."

„Wir reden doch."

„Nicht mit mir, Potter. Mit jemanden, dem Du vertraust." Snape wurde ungeduldig.

„Woher wollen Sie denn wissen, dass ich Professor Dumbledore vertraue?" fragte Harry trotzig. „Er hat mich schließlich die ganze Zeit angelogen."

„Dann sprich mit Minerva McGonagall. Sie ist schließlich deine Hauslehrerin."

„Nein, auf keinen Fall. Sie würde das so ... persönlich ... nehmen. Und sie würde es auch nicht verstehen."

Harry glaubte, damit wäre die Sache erledigt, aber Snape schien weiter nachzudenken. „St. Mungos hat ausgebildete Psychomagier für solche Fälle, aber es wäre viel zu gefährlich, wenn Du dich jemanden außerhalb des Ordens anvertrauen würdest. Was ist mit Lupin?"

„Er hat mir nicht einmal geschrieben, seit er nach meinem dritten Schuljahr Hogwarts verlassen musste. Glauben Sie wirklich, er würde jetzt mit mir reden wollen, nachdem Sirius ..."

„Verdammt noch mal, Potter. Dann unterhalte dich mit Molly, oder Arthur, oder irgendeinem anderen aus der Weasley Brut, " herrschte Snape ihn an.

„Mit Ron?" Harry konnte sich die Bemerkung nicht verkneifen.

„Einem _Erwachsenen_, Potter!"

„Die Weasleys haben genug Probleme, jetzt wo Fred und George die Schule geschmissen haben, und Percy so komisch ist."

Snape widersprach ihm nicht. Scheinbar ging er im Kopf die restlichen Mitglieder des Phoenixordens durch.

„Können Sie das Ganze nicht einfach für sich behalten?" Harry suchte krampfhaft nach einem Ausweg. „Ich könnte doch, wenn ich in Hogwarts bin, mit Ihnen reden. So wie jetzt."

Snape fuhr herum. „Auf keinen Fall, Potter."

„Warum nicht?" Harry begann Gefallen an der Idee zu finden. Niemand außer Snape würde von seinem Geheimnis erfahren. „Sie könnten mir wieder Okklumentik Unterricht geben. Dann fragt sich Professor Dumbledore nicht, warum ich Zeit mit ihnen verbringe. Und alle anderen denken, ich habe wieder Zaubertränke-Nachhilfe."

„Bist Du von allen guten Geistern verlassen, Potter? Innerhalb weniger Stunden würdest Du mich wieder bis aufs Blut reizen."

Harry verlegte sich aufs Betteln. „Ich tue alles was Sie wollen, aber erzählen Sie keinem von den Schnitten! Bitte!"

„Was soll das, Potter? Du musst mit jemanden reden, dem Du vertraust."

„Warum glauben Sie, dass ich ihnen nicht traue?"

Snape sah Harry verblüfft an. „Wie bitte?"

„Ich habe viel nachgedacht in den Ferien. Ich glaube, Sie sind der einzige, der mir immer die Wahrheit gesagt hat. Und Sie haben mich nie als Werkzeug behandelt, so wie Dumbledore."

Harry dachte an die Szenen, die er in Snapes Denkarium gesehen hatte, und an den Mann mit dem Ledergürtel in der erhobenen Faust, den er gesehen hatte, als Snape am Vortag in seine Gedanken eingedrungen war. Er war sich sicher, dass dies Snapes Erinnerungen an seinen eigenen Vater gewesen sein mussten. Vermutlich war es kein Zufall, dass ausgerechnet Snape sich auf einmal so für Harrys Familienleben interessierte, nachdem er gesehen hatte, mit welcher Selbstverständlichkeit Dudley ihm Gewalt antat.

Harry seufzte. „Ich glaube, Sie verstehen mich ... jedenfalls besser als Professor McGonagall."

Snape schaute auf seine Schuhspitzen. „Nein. Es geht nicht, Potter. Sieh das doch ein."

„Bitte", Harry suchte Snapes Blick und versuchte ihn dazu zu bringen, seine Gedanken zu lesen, um ihn von seiner Aufrichtigkeit zu überzeugen.

Snape schien in der Tat nachzudenken. Nach einer Weile sagte er: „Gut. Aber sobald meine Position im Kreis der Totesser oder als Hausvorstand von Slytherin durch dich in irgendeiner Weise gefährdet wird, ist Schluss. Dann werde ich mit Minerva reden. Oder wenn ich merke, dass Du mir gegenüber nicht ehrlich bist."

„Aber ich vertraue Ihnen wirklich. Naja, bis zu einem gewissen Grad. Das heißt, eins würde mich schon interessieren ..."

„Aha. Und was ist das?"

„Warum haben Sie eigentlich damals die Totesser verlassen?"

Snape betrachtete schweigend Mrs. Figgs Kürbisse, und Harry dachte schon, er wäre zu weit gegangen, als Snape mit ungewohnt rauer Stimme sagte: „Ich wurde Vater."

„Was?"

„Du hast mich schon richtig verstanden. Ich habe damals erfahren, dass ich Vater werden würde."

„Das begreife ich nicht. Deswegen sind sie zu Dumbledore übergelaufen?"

Snape schüttelte den Kopf „Natürlich habe ich schon vorher Zweifel gehabt. Aber ich wollte auf keinen Fall, dass mein Kind als Sohn eines Verbrechers zur Welt kommt."

Harry starrte Snape sprachlos an. Mit einem solchen aufrichtigen und menschlichen Geständnis hatte er keinesfalls gerechnet.

Snape verzog die Mundwinkel in der ironischen Andeutung eines Lächelns. „Überrascht?"

Harry nickte.

„Das war Albus auch." Das Lächeln verschwand wieder aus Snapes Gesicht. „Ich war sehr jung damals. Das erste Mal, dass ich für etwas Verantwortung übernehmen musste."

Harry schluckte. Er wusste, dass seine nächste Frage sehr persönlich war. „Was ist denn aus ihrer Frau und dem Kind geworden? Ich meine, ich habe noch nie gehört, dass Sie Familie haben."

Snape schnaubte verächtlich. „Das kannst Du auch nicht. Sie war mit einem anderen verheiratet. Der Junge ist als sein Sohn aufgewachsen."

Harry brauchte einen Moment, um die ganze Tragweite von Snapes Worten zu verstehen. „Oh, tut mir Leid, sir."

Snape winkte ab. Er schaute Harry einen Moment lang unverwandt mit seltsam glänzenden Augen an bevor er sich wieder abwandte.

„Professor Snape? Lebt ihr Sohn in Großbritannien? Wenn er ein Zauberer ist, dann muss er doch nach Hogwarts gehen. Müsste er nicht etwa in meinem Alter sein?"

Snape reagierte nicht. Er schaute in die Dämmerung hinaus, die sich langsam über die Gärten im Ligusterweg senkte.

„Vielleicht kenne ich ihn ja!"

„Hör auf!" herrschte Snape ihn plötzlich an. „Hör endlich auf, zu fragen. Das geht dich alles überhaupt nichts an!" Er stand hastig auf und verschwand ohne weitere Erklärungen in Mrs. Figgs Haus. Harry schaute ihm verwirrt hinterher. War er doch zu weit gegangen mit seinen Fragen?

Er sah nicht, wie sein Lehrer sich im dunklen Flur mit beiden Händen an der Wand abstützt und seine Stirn langsam gegen den Putz sinken ließ. Snape verharrte einige Sekunden in dieser Stellung. Dann stieß er sich von der Wand ab, zog seine Jacke gerade und ging wieder auf die Veranda hinaus.

„Setzt dich hin, Harry." Harry der gerade im Begriff gewesen war, Snape ins Haus zu folgen gehorchte verblüfft. Hatte Snape ihn gerade beim Vornamen genannt?

Snape setzt sich neben ihn und fixierte einen Moment seine Schuhspitzen, bevor er aufschaute und sagte, „Harry, James Potter ist nicht dein Vater. Du bist _mein_ Sohn."

„Nein!" Harry sprang auf. „Das kann nicht sein. Sie lügen! "

„Harry, bitte setzt dich wieder und lass mich ..."

„Nein." Harry wich vor Snape zurück. „Das kann nicht stimmen! Alle sagen, dass ich meinem Vater unheimlich ähnlich sehe."

„Manchmal sehen die Leute, was sie sehen wollen. Hast Du dich schon mal ohne Brille im Spiegel angeschaut?"

„Wie denn?" fauchte Harry, „Ich sehe nichts ohne Brille, weil ich die Augen meines Vaters geerbt habe! Sie lügen!"

„Harry, es gibt Vaterschaftstests. Muggel- oder Zauberermethoden, was Du willst."

„Dumbledore sagt auch, dass mein Vater mein Vater ist."

„Dumbledore ist nicht allwissend, Harry. _Ich_ bin dein Vater."

„Warum sagen Sie so was? Das ist nicht wahr. Mein Vater ist tot!" Harry drehte sich um und rannte in Mrs. Figgs Garten, wo er durch eine Lücke in Buchsbaumhecke schlüpfte und im angrenzenden Garten verschwand.

Severus Snape blieb noch lange auf der Kante der Veranda sitzen. Erst als es ihn in der kühlen Sommernacht zu frösteln begann, erhob er sich und ging hinein.

„Du bist ein sentimentaler Schwachkopf, Severus!" murmelte er, als er die Glastür hinter sich zuschob.

###############

_Wird es ein Happy End geben? Schreibt bitte weiter so schön fleißig reviews! _: )


	3. In Scherben

**_Sssnitch_**_: Bestimmt könnte man noch mehr zu dem Thema schreiben, aber dann müsste ich mir eines Tages ein Happy End ausdenken, und das kann ich nicht._

**_Nici_****_ Black, Miyazawa:_**_ Ich hoffe, ihr werdet in diesem Kapitel ein paar Antworten finden._

**_Come2Sin:_**_ Du hast völlig recht, meine Geschichte ‚unmöglich' zu finden, denn wie Du selber bemerkt hast, ist sie eine FF, eine Fanfiction. Das Schlüsselwort ist Fiktion. Ob mein unerhörterweise frei erfundener Plot in der ‚Realität' des Potterversums ‚möglich' wäre, spielt daher keine Rolle. Ich bin weder JKR noch der Papst, und ich erhebe daher auch keinen Anspruch auf die alleinseligmachende Wahrheit. Wenn Du die lesen möchtest, solltest Du statt im Internet rumzulungern, lieber in die nächste Stadtbücherei gehen und dir ‚Hogwarts: A History' ausleihen oder auf Band 6 warten. Mail mir doch mal, ich würde gerne die von dir angesprochenen websites sehen, die meine kleine Geschichte so eindeutig widerlegen sollen. _

**_Liriel_**_: Danke für dein Verständnis, sowohl für das Ende der Story nach 3 Kapiteln als auch für die etwas schwierige Snape/Harry Beziehung._

**_Talina_**_: Ich muß dir zustimmen, eigentlich bin ich auch kein Freund von Harry/Snape = Vater/Sohn bzw. Lily-ist-Snapes-große-Liebe Geschichten. Trotzdem konnte mich das nicht abhalten, eine zu schreien.g Ich denke auch nicht, dass dies in den HP Büchern passieren wird. Aber hey, ich habe auch vor OotP immer fanfics verabscheut, in denen Snape von James Potter und Co. auf dem Schulhof terrorisiert wird. So kann man sich eben täuschen._

**_Rommy_****_:_**_ Äh, danke. Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich sagen soll. Ich kann mir eben einfach nicht vorstellen, dass die zwei sich in die Arme fallen, und das versuche ich auch zu schreiben. _

_Danke für eure netten reviews, **auxia****, koryu, Cuschi11, Esta, Darinka, ChibiAngel16, sepia, Kissymouse, Eus, kathleen potter, Sandra, SB-RL-FAN, Kirilein, Mellin** und **Queran**._

**_Disclaimer_**_: Harry Potter and his world belong to JK Rowling. I merely fool around with this world while waiting for book 6.  
___

Albus Dumbledore ahnt nichts, Severus Snape kann es nicht vergessen und Sirius Black würde sich im Grabe umdrehen, wenn er es wüßte. Aber Harry Potter sollte es nie, nie, nie erfahren.

**#####################**

****

**Zaubern mit Links**  
von Clio  
  
**(3) In Scherben**

In den nächsten Tagen hatte Harry viel Zeit, über Snapes überraschende Eingeständnis nachzudenken. Da er mir seinem Gipsarm nur wenigen seiner üblichen Haushaltspflichten nachkommen konnte, ließen ihn die Dursleys weitestgehend in Ruhe. Auch Dudley beschränkte sich darauf, Harry giftige Blicke zuzuwerfen und ihn gelegentlich anzurempeln; vorzugsweise so, dass er mit seinem Arm schmerzhaft irgendwo anstieß. Nach etwa einer Woche war die Schonfrist vorbei. Onkel Vernon bestand darauf, dass Harry den Staubsauger auch mit einer Hand bedienen konnte. Zur großen Freude Dudleys musste Harry am Tag darauf die Kacheln im Bad putzen, bis alle Kalkflecken verschwunden waren. Da Harry nur mit Links arbeiten konnte, brauchte für jedes der beiden Bäder der Dursleys eine vollen Tag.

Durch die ungewohnte Anstrengung begannen bald die Sehnen in seiner Hand und dem Ellbogen zu schmerzen. Harry fing an, sich ernsthaft Sorgen zu machen, ob er sich nun eine Sehnenscheidenentzündung zuziehen würde. Was sollte er bloß machen, wenn dann seine linke Hand auch geschient oder eingegipst würde?

Eine Eule aus Hogwarts machte seinen Qualen ein Ende. Dumbledore gab sein Einverständnis, dass Harry den Rest der Ferien bei den Weasleys verbringen durfte. Dort stand er mit seinem natürlich Gips im Mittelpunkt. Keiner der Weasleys hatte je solches Produkt der Muggelmedizin gesehen, und alle waren gebührend beeindruckt. Während Mrs. Weasley ihn bei seiner Ankunft mit Tränen in den Augen wie einen vom Totenbett Auferstanden in den Arm nahm, und ihn fortan behandelte wie ein rohes Ei, konnte Mr. Weasley seine Neugier nicht verbergen. Wieder und wieder musste Harry ihm von der Prozedur des Eingipsens erzählen und mit ihm medizinische Lehrbücher betrachten, die Mr. Weasley in einer obskuren Ecke der Bibliothek des Zauberrei-Ministeriums gefunden hatte. Mrs. Weasley sah dies nicht gerne, denn sie glaubte, dass sich Harry bei zu langen Gesprächen überanstrengen würde. Nur mühsam hatte Harry sie überzeugen können, dass ihm außer der Beweglichkeit der rechten Hand nichts fehlte und er durchaus in der Lage war, die Treppen im Fuchsbau ohne Hilfe hinaufzusteigen und sich selber anzuziehen.

Auch die noch immer zu Hause wohnenden Weasley Kinder waren von Harrys misslicher Lage fasziniert. Fred, George und Ron fanden es ‚Cool! ', dass Harrys Knochen von alleine verheilen sollten. Ginnny dagegen fand diese Methode der Behandlung wie ihre Mutter ‚Barbarisch und unnötig!' und verließ immer, wenn die Sprache auf Harrys Hand kam, das Zimmer.

Offenbar hatte niemand aus dem Phönix-Orden die Weasleys informiert, wie es zu Harrys Verletzung gekommen war. Eine Tatsache, über die Harry unendlich dankbar war, denn er wollte vermeiden, dass Molly oder Arthur die Dursleys in irgendeiner Weise zur Verantwortung ziehen würden.

Obwohl er von sechs Weasleys umgeben war, verbrachte er viel Zeit alleine in Percys altem Zimmer oder mit Spaziergängen durch die Felder um das Haus. Mrs. Weasley versuchte mehrfach, bei einer Tasse Tee aus ihm herauszulocken, was ihn bedrückte, aber Harry konnte weder ihr noch Ron von seinen Schuldgefühlen nach Sirius Tod oder der Last der Prophezeiung oder seiner Unterredung mit Snape erzählen. Um den unangenehmen Fragen aus dem Weg zu gehen, verbrachte Harry die Nachmittage üblicherweise auf einem mit niedrigem gelbem Ginster bedeckten Hügel, von dem man das Haus der Weasleys mit seinen Erkern und bizarren Anbauten sehen konnte.

Er hatte Snape nicht glauben wollen, als er gesagt hatte, dass er sein Vater sei, aber die Worte hatten Zweifel in ihm gesät. Wieder und wieder ging Harry in Gedanken alles durch, was er von James Potter wusste. Er war ein mutiger und beliebter Mann gewesen, ein Draufgänger, der das Abenteuer suchte. Sirius hatte in ihm, Harry, die Eigenschaften seines besten Freundes gesucht und offenbar nicht gefunden, wie er selber gesagt hatte, als er mit Harry im Feuer des Gryffindorraums sprach. Harry hatte noch immer Sirius enttäuschtes ‚Du bist nicht wie dein Vater' im Ohr. Der junge James Potter, den Harry auf Fotos und in Snapes Denkarium gesehen hatte, war ein Modellathlet gewesen, selbstsicher und muskulös. Harry war sich bewusst, dass er selber alles andere als athletisch war. Zäh und drahtig vielleicht, aber niemals athletisch. Daran konnten auch all das jahrelange Quidditch Training nichts ändern. Snape dagegen…

Wütend sprang Harry vom Stamm des umgefallenen Apfelbaums, seinem Lieblingsplatz, herab. Es konnte einfach nicht sein. Er begann sich Ähnlichkeiten einzubilden, wo keine waren.

Harry rannte den Hügel hinunter, in Richtung Ottery St. Catchpole, wo sich in einer Senke ein kleiner Tümpel befand. Außer Atem ließ er sich auf die Knie fallen und beuge sich über das von ein paar Weiden beschattete Wasser. Sein Spiegelbild sah aus wie immer, egal aus welchem Winkel er es betrachtete. Er starrte lange auf die Wasserfläche und versuchte mit wachsender Verzweiflung, Ähnlichkeiten mit James Potter oder Snape in seinem Gesicht auszumachen. Schließlich nahm er seine Brille ab und legte sie vorsichtig neben sich ins Gras. Zögernd und vor Anspannung zitternd beugte er sich erneut über das Wasser, aber er konnte nur Schemen erkenn, während in seinem Kopf Snapes Stimme ihn zu verspotten schien ‚Hast Du dich schon mal ohne Brille im Spiegel angeschaut?'

Zornig schlug Harry nach seinem verschwommenen Gesicht im Wasser.

An diesem Abend fing Harry Mr. Weasley vor der Tür des Fuchsbaus ab, als dieser von der Arbeit nach Hause apparierte. Er fragte nach Snape, und ob er wohl mit diesem vielleicht im Anschluss an ein Treffen des Ordens reden könnte. Mr. Weasley wirkte überrascht, aber er stellte Harry keine Fragen. Von ihm erfuhr Harry, dass niemand im Orden wusste, wo Snape sich zurzeit genau aufhielt. „Er kommt seinen Pflichten nach", murmelte Mr. Weasley vielsagend. Er versprach aber, Snape von Harrys Bitte zu erzählen, sobald er ihn sehen würde.

Eine weitere Woche verging, in der Harry die meiste Zeit alleine auf Percys Bett verbrachte und an die Decke starrte. Der Tagesprophet berichtete täglich von einer neuen Welle von Mugglüberfällen und Morden an Auroren und Ministeriumsangehörigen. Draußen regnete es beinahe ununterbrochen, und Harry fühlte sich so eingesperrt und verlassen wie seit seinen Kindertagen im Schrank unter der Treppe nicht mehr.

Dann, an einem verregneten Mittwochnachmittag, klopfte es. Mrs. Weasley betrat zögernd Percys abgedunkeltes Zimmer. „Besuch für dich, Harry."

Harry setzte sich auf. Hinter Mrs. Weasley stand unverkennbar Snape in seiner üblichen schwarzen Robe mit verschränkten Armen in der Tür und schaute sich missbilligend um. Ein Schatten von Dunkler Magie schien ihn geradezu zu umgeben, und selbst von seinem Platz auf dem Bett aus glaubte Harry die verbotenen Flüche, die auf einmal in der Luft hingen, förmlich riechen zu können.

„Soll ich einen Tee machen?" fragte Mrs. Weasley, der die Situation sichtlich unangenehm war.

Snape nickte. „Danke Molly."

Nachdem Mrs. Weasley den Raum verlassen hatte, schloss Snape die Tür, versah sie mit einem Anti-Lausch-Zauber und ging, ohne Harry mehr als eines flüchtigen Blickes zu würdigen, zum Fenster und schaute hinaus in den Regen.

„Ich hätte ..." „Professor, ich ..."

Snape schaute Harry kurz ungehalten an, bevor er sich wieder aus dem Fenster sah.

Harry seufzte. „Sie zuerst."

„Ich hätte dir das alles niemals erzählen sollen, Potter. Aber dafür ist es jetzt zu spät, obwohl ich offen gestanden gerade sehr versucht bin, dich mit einem Oblivate zu belegen."

Harry, der schon Luft geholt hatte, um zu protestieren, wurde von Snapes erhobener Hand gebremst. „Ich habe nicht vor, mich meiner Verantwortung zu entziehen. Deswegen werde ich auf deinen Namen ein Konto bei Gringotts einrichten, auf das ich, beginnend am nächsten Ersten, jeden Monat 15 Galleonen [1] überweisen werde. Du kannst über dieses Geld frei verfügen. Außerdem werde ich ein zweites Konto einrichten, das bis zu deinem Schulabschluß gesperrt ist. Auf dieses Konto werde ich sofort 500 Galleonen [2] überweisen und jeden Monat weitere 100 Galleonen [3]. Von diesem Geld werde ich dir, wenn Du Hogwarts verlässt, in London oder einem Ort deiner Wahl eine Wohnung kaufen."

_([1] ca.100 € , [2] ca. 3500 €, [3] ca. 700 €)_

„Aber ... Nein. Ich dachte."

Snape seufzte. „Ich weiß, dass das nicht viel ist. Aber ich bin kein reicher Mann und mehr kann ich von meinem Gehalt in Hogwarts nicht erübrigen. Mein Testament lautet schon länger auf dich. Du wirst mein gesamtes Vermögen und mein Haus in Sommerset erben. Meine Zaubertrank- und Alchimie-Texte werden allerdings an die Bibliothek von Hogwarts gehen, da Du ja nie besonderes Interesse an dieser Disziplin gezeigt hast." Ein Hauch von Verbitterung schwang in Snapes Stimme mit.

„Testament? Sie haben ein Testament gemacht, falls Sie … Sie…" Harry konnte sich nicht dazu bringen, den Satz zu vollenden.

Ohne ihn anzublicken, sagte Snape: „Selbstverständlich. Ich werde in diesen Tagen oft daran erinnert, dass dieser Fall früher eintreten könnte, als mir lieb ist."

„Ich will ihr Geld nicht!" presste Harry hervor. „Ich habe schon genug tote Verwandte, von denen ich erbe."

Snape drehte sich um. Er sah gekränkt aus. „Soso. Was willst Du dann?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Weiß nicht. Das kommt alles so plötzlich. Als Sie mir das bei Mrs. Figg gesagt haben, war ich ganz schön geschockt. Ich glaube, ich habe ein bisschen überreagiert. Aber Sie haben nicht gelogen."

Snape verschränkte die Arme und lehnte sich gegen das Fensterbrett. „Woher der plötzliche Sinneswandel, Potter?"

„Ich habe nachgedacht."

Snape zog die Augenbrauen hoch, aber er verkniff sich jeden sarkastischen Kommentar.

„Ich bin mir gar nicht so sicher, ob ich James Potter wirklich so ähnlich bin, wie alle sagen. Gut, ich trage eine Brille, und meine Haare sind ein bisschen strubbelig. Aber ich glaube, wenn Sie sich nicht so viel Haaröl in ihre Haare täten, würden ihre auch abstehen, oder?"

Snapes Mundwinkel zuckten.

„Meine Mutter und mein Va- äh- James waren beide in Gryffindor. Der sprechende Hut wollte mich eigentlich nach Slytherin stecken, haben Sie das gewusst?"

„Ich habe es in der Okklumetik-Stunde letztes Jahr gesehen."

„Stimmt, das hatte ich schon fast vergessen. Hermine sagt, dass es beinahe immer durch die Familie bedingt ist, in welches Haus man kommt. Als ich Prof. Dumbledore gefragt habe, warum der Hut mich nach Slytherin schicken wollte, hat er gesagt, dass es wegen Voldemort ist. Weil er eine Verbindung zu mir hat. Aber es ist eigentlich wegen ihnen, oder? Sie waren doch in Slytherin."

„Ja."

„Hermine sagt auch, in traditionellen Reinblüterfamilien kommt es manchmal vor, dass jemand Parselzunge spricht. Es ist selten, aber es kommt vor. Als Sie in meinem zweiten Schuljahr Draco gesagt haben, er soll die Schlange beschwören, da habe Sie geahnt, dass ich ein Parselmund bin, oder?"

Snape nickte stumm. Zwischen seinen Augen erschien eine steile Falte.

„Sie wollten mich testen", flüsterte Harry.

„Potter, hör mal …"

„Schon gut. Irgendwann hätten es damals sowieso alle erfahren. Ich habe übrigens auch ihre Allergie gegen Bundinium geerbt. Liegt das auch in der Familie?" fragte Harry gereizt.

„Woher weißt Du, dass ich …"

„Bei Mrs. Figg", unterbrach Harry ihn, „da habe Sie keinen Abschwelltrank genommen." Snapes Hand fuhr unwillkürlich zu seinem Auge. „Sie haben auch gesagt, wir könnten auch einem Vaterschaftstest machen."

„Jetzt gleich? Hier?"

„Mmh." Harry verschränkte die Arme. Nach so vielen Stunden des Grübelns wollte endlich Gewissheit haben.

Snape schien seine Entschlossenheit zu spüren. „Gut", sagte er. „Es gibt da einen Zauberspruch, der keine Vorbereitungen erfordert, aber er ist leicht zu manipulieren. Wenn Du also eine andere Methode vorziehen würdest …"

„Nein, ist schon gut."

Snape nickte. Er schaute sich im Zimmer um, und nahm dann zwei Bleistifte von Percys Schreibtisch und eine kleinen, messinggerahmten Spiegel von der Wand. Er platzierte den Spiegel auf dem Nachttisch neben Harry und verwandelte die Bleistifte in zwei Stecknadeln. Eine reichte er Harry. „Es braucht ein wenig Blut für den Spruch." Ohne zu zögern stach sich Snape mit der Nadel in den Finger und ließ einen Blutstropfen auf den Spiegel fallen.

Harry versuchte, die Nadel festzuhalten, indem er sie mit dem Daumen gegen den Gips drückte. Er schaffte es jedoch nicht, sich in einen der Finger seiner linken Hand zu stechen.

„Soll ich?"

Harry nickte. Snape setzte sich neben Harry auf das Bett und griff nach der Nadel. Er nahm Harrys Hand fest in seine, und mit einem entschlossenen Piekser ließ er aus Harrys Finger einen Blutstropfen hervorquellen, den er auf ebenfalls auf den Spiegel fallen ließ. Dann zückte er seinen Zauberstab und murmelte einen komplizierten Spruch auf Latein. Die Blutstropfen liefen aufeinander zu und vermischten sich. Fasziniert beobachtete Harry, wie das Blut kurz in allen Farben schillerte wie eine Öllache. bevor es sich in viele kleine Tröpfchen aufteilte und diese voneinander weg flossen. Die winzigen Blutströpfchen bildeten eine Zahl auf dem Spiegel.

„Fünfzig? Was heißt das?" fragte Harry nervös.

„Fünfzig Prozent Übereinstimmung."

„Wie, nur fünfzig Prozent? Müssten das nicht Hundert sein, wenn Sie …"

Snape brachte Harry mit einem frostigen Blick zum Schweigen. „Offenbar hast Du weder in Sprouts Kräuterzucht Stunden noch im Biologieunterricht in deiner Muggelschule aufgepasst. Deine Gene stimmen zu fünfzig Prozent mit meinen überein. Die andere Hälfte stammt von deiner Mutter."

„Oh. Ja, natürlich."

Eine peinliche Stille entstand. Dann fragte Harry: „Aber meine Mutter war doch mit James Potter verheiratet. Wie kann das sein?"

Snape zögerte einen Moment bevor er sagte: „Manche … Dinge … passieren eben. Ungeplant."

Harry biss sich auf die Lippen. Mehrfach war ihm in den letzten Tagen ein unerträglicher Gedanke gekommen. „Haben Sie … haben Sie meine Mutter. Ich meine, haben Sie sie vergewaltigt?"

„Was?" Snape stand vom Bett auf und machte ein paar Schritte in den Raum hinein, bevor er sich wieder zu Harry umdrehte. „Wie kannst Du das denken? Niemals hätte ich Lily …" Er beendete den Satz nicht.

„Ich verstehe das nicht." Harry spürte Zorn in ihm hochsteigen. Er wollte endlich Antworten. "Meine Mutter hat James Potter betrogen?"

Snape griff nach der Lehne von Percys altem Schreibtischstuhl und stützt sich darauf auf. Er schaute Harry gedankenverloren an, bevor er sagte: „Die Ehe von James und Lily war nicht besonders glücklich. Am Anfang zumindest nicht. James war viel unterwegs, für Dumbledore oder mit seinen Freunden. Lily war häufig allein."

„Trotzdem, ich kann mir das einfach nicht vorstellen. Sie und meine Mutter, ein Paar."

„Nein, nein. Kein Paar." Snape schaute zu Boden. „Lily hat das Abenteuer gesucht. Geliebt hat sie nur James Potter."

„Und Sie?"

„Potter! Das spielt doch jetzt alles keine Rolle mehr."

„Doch, für mich schon", antwortete Harry trotzig. „Und hören Sie endlich auf, mich Potter zu nennen!"

„Nein." Snape war ärgerlich. "Du bist als Sohn von Lily und James Potter aufgewachsen. Dass ich dir unvorsichtigerweise gesagt habe, dass ich dein biologischer Vater bin, ändert nichts daran. Du bist jetzt fast 16, beinahe erwachsen. Ich will mich nicht in dein Leben einmischen. Und außerdem darf niemand von unserer verwandtschaftlichen Beziehung wissen. Niemand, hörst Du? Auch nicht Dumbledore oder deinen Freunde. Es würde uns beide in größte Gefahr bringen."

„Unvorsichtigerweise?" brach es aus Harry heraus. „Sie sind angekommen und haben mein ganzes Leben auf den Kopf gestellt. Einfach so."

„Das lag nicht in meiner Absicht

Harry platzte der Kragen. „Macht ja nichts. Ich bin es doch gewöhnt, dass irgendwelche Leute ankommen und mir Dinge über mich sagen. Als ich Drei war, zum Beispiel, hat Tante Petunia mir verboten, sie Mama zu nennen, und sie hat mir gesagt, dass meine Eltern tot sind. Als ich elf war stand auf einmal Hagrid vor der Tür, und hat mir gesagt, dass ich ein Zauberer bin. Einfach so. Und als ich dreizehn war hatte ich auf einmal einen Patenonkel, von dem mir nie jemand was erzählt hat. Letztes Jahr habe ich erfahren, dass ich auserwählt bin, Voldemort zu töten." Trotz seiner Rage entging Harry nicht, dass Snape zusammenzuckte. "Ja, _Voldemort_. Und jetzt kommen Sie, und sagen mir, dass Sie mein Vater sind. _Unvorsichtigerweise_."

Snape fuhr sich mit der Hand über sein Gesicht. „Glaub mir, es ist mir nicht leicht gefallen, dir das zu sagen. Ich weiß, dass das ein bisschen überraschend kommt."

„Und um das wieder gut zu machen, bieten Sie mir Geld an?" fragte Harry.

„Nein!" Snape richtete sich auf. Seine Augen funkelten.

„Gut. Diese lächerliche Summe würde auch nicht reichen. Sie verhalten sich nämlich gar nicht wie mein Vater. Sie behandeln mich in der Schule wie Dreck."

„Nein, das tue ich nicht. Ich versuche, dich aus deinen verdammten Abenteuern herauszuhalten", widersprach Snape ihm entschieden.

„Doch! Sie terrorisieren mich und meine Freunde." Harrys Stimme wurde zu einem Flüstern. „Sie hassen mich." Das bisschen an Vertrauen zu Snape, das Harry sich während seiner Grübeleien in den Ferien eingeredet hatte, war verschwunden.

„Was? Das glaubst Du doch nicht wirklich? Ich …" Snape ließ sich schwer auf Percys Stuhl fallen. „Ich ziehe dich nicht vor, oder erlaube dir irgendwelche Privilegien. Aber nur, damit niemand eine Verbindung zwischen uns herstellen kann. Niemand soll auf die Idee kommen, Du wärest jemand anders als James Potters Sohn."

Harry schenkte ihm ein zynisches Grinsen. „Toll, das ist Ihnen ja gelungen."

Snape sah betroffen aus, aber Harry fand es irgendwie befreiend, seine Wut loszuwerden. Eine nagende Stimme sagte ihm, dass Snape tatsächlich immer versucht hatte, ihn zu beschützen - als Quirrel ihn vom Besen hexen wollte, oder als er Sirius in der heulenden Hütte getroffen hatte. Und es war sicher auch nicht Hass gewesen, der Snape dazu getrieben hatte, das Schulgelände abzusuchen, als Harry und Ron mit dem fliegenden Ford Anglia der Weasleys in die Peitschende Weide gerast waren. So schnell beruhigte sich der Zorn, der in Harry tobte, jedoch nicht. Endlich konnte er jemanden für alle Ungerechtigkeiten verantwortlich machen. Er schaute Snape herausfordernd an.

„Warum haben Sie zugelassen, dass ich bei den Dursleys aufwachse?"

„Was meinst Du damit?"

„Sie haben doch letztes Jahr bei der Okklumentik-Stunde gesehen, wie sie mich behandeln."

Snape schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß, dass Du es bei den Dursleys nicht leicht hast. Aber Du hast nie jemanden davon erzählt. Albus, oder Minerva zum Beispiel."

„Sie aber auch nicht."

„Nein. Ich wusste damals auch nicht, welche Ausmaße das Ganze hatte."

Eine unangenehme Stille entstand. Dann sagte Harry: „Dumbledore hätte mich bestimmt nie dahin geschickt, wenn er gewusst hätte, dass Sie mein Vater sind."

Snape schaute ihn nachdenklich an. „Wer weiß. Ich war zwei Monate in Azkaban, nachdem der dunkle Lord verschwunden war. Als ich vor dem Wizengamot freigesprochen wurde, war alles schon entschieden."

„Sie hätten dann immer noch mit Dumbledore reden können."

„Nein. Er hatte mich als Lehrer eingestellt; er hatte endlich aufgehört an mir zu zweifeln. Ich hätte ihm nicht einfach erzählen können, dass James nicht dein Vater war."

„Warum nicht?" fragte Harry unerbittlich.

„Ich konnte es nicht." Snape wirkte gequält. „Außerdem bestand die Möglichkeit, dass der dunkle Lord zurückkehrt. Er hätte mich auf der Stelle getötet, wenn er davon erfahren hätte. Oder einer seiner Totesser."

„Und deswegen musste ich bei den Dursleys bleiben?"

„Ja."

„Sie sind ein Feigling, Professor."

„Deswegen bin kein Gryffindor", antwortete Snape müde.

Tränen stiegen auf einmal in Harry hoch. „Sie hätten alles ändern können" Sein Hals schnürte sich zu, als er an die verpassten Möglichkeiten dachte. Ein Leben ohne Dudleys Tritte! Er hielt seinen Gips hoch. „Das hier wäre nie passiert", flüsterte er.

Snapes Gesicht nahm einen seltsamen Ausdruck an. „Ich kann das Vergangene nicht ändern. Davon abgesehen … ich glaube nicht, dass ich ein guter Vater gewesen wäre."

Harry sah vor seinem geistigen Augen den hakennasigen Mann mit dem zum Schlag erhobenen Gürtel, den er in Snapes Erinnerungen gesehen hatte.

„Sie hätten mich nicht geschlagen. Sie nicht", murmelte er unter Tränen. Bevor Snape etwas erwidern konnte, drehte Harry sich um und verbarg sein Gesicht in den Kissen auf Percys Bett.

Harry weinte stumm in sein Kissen. Nach einer Weile spürte er neben sich auf der Matratze ein Gewicht, und kurz drauf legte sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter.

„Harry."

Harry reagierte nicht auf die ungewohnte Anrede. Stur vergrub er weiter sein Gesicht im Kissen. Snape blieb ratlos neben ihm sitzen. Nach einer Weile sagte er: „Es tut mir leid, Harry, aber ich muss jetzt gehen."

„Nein", nuschelte Harry zu seiner eigenen Verwunderung in das Kissen.

„Ich habe einen Termin mit jemand, der es nicht gewohnt ist, zu warten"

Voldemort! schoss es durch Harrys Kopf. Er richtete sich auf und drehte sich zu Snape um, der wegsah, als sich ihre Blicke trafen.

„Molly hat mir gesagt, sie macht sich Sorgen um dich. Versuch ein bisschen netter zu den Weasleys zu sein. Sie wollen nur dein Bestes", sagte Snape.

„Was ist denn _mein Bestes_?" Der Trotz war noch nicht verflogen.

„Harry, bitte, fang nicht wieder an."

Harry schmiss sich wieder auf das Kissen. Snape stand auf und zog seine Robe zurecht. Er stand einen Moment unentschlossen im Halbdunkel, bevor er ohne ein weiteres Wort das Zimmer verließ.

Harry sah auf. Er starrte unglücklich gegen die Tür, die Snape leise hinter sich geschlossen hatte. Eigentlich hatte er sich das erste Gespräch mit seinem Vater etwas anders vorgestellt. Aber immerhin, es war ein Anfang.

#######################

_So, das war's. Jetzt habe ich den Kopf wieder frei für neue Geschichten, und für meine Arbeit auch. Was denkt ihr?_

_Ein Wort noch zu den Geldangaben – laut ist eine Galleone ungefähr 5 Britische Pfund. Wenn ich mich nicht total verrechnet habe, entspricht eine Galleone also ungefähr 7 €. _


End file.
